lucilleballfandomcom-20200213-history
Drafted
Drafted is the eleventh episode of I Love Lucy. It first aired December 24, 1951. Synopsis Lucy sees a letter to Ricky and believes he's been drafted into the army. Ricky sees Lucy knitting socks and thinks she's about to have a baby. Plot The episode starts in the Ricardo's apartment, when Ethel just brought up their mail. In the mail, Lucy finds a letter addressed to Ricky from the war department, and believes he's been drafted. The letter tells Ricky to report to New Jersey, which confirms it for Lucy. After reading the letter, Lucy begins to cry. Ethel suggests Lucy go shopping to take her mind off her problems, and Lucy decides to buy some yarn to knit Ricky some socks. When Ricky gets home, he begins looking through the mail. Ricky reads the same letter Lucy found, and explains to Fred he's just doing a show for the boys. He offers Fred to come along, and Fred has a civil war act that they can both do. When Lucy comes in, Fred leaves and Lucy tries to ask Ricky about the letter to Fort Dix. Lucy begins crying again and walks off into the bedroom. At the Mertz's apartment, Lucy tells Ethel what Ricky told her, and Ethel starts crying. She tells Lucy that Fred is going with Ricky, and she thinks he volunteered for the army. The girls try to control themselves and not burst into tears, but it doesn't work. In the Ricardo's apartment, Fred and Ricky are practicing the civil war number for the show, although Ricky hasn't gotten it down yet. Ricky confesses that he's worried because he's seen Lucy knitting socks and crying. Fred thinks that Lucy is going to have a baby, and thinks Ethel is going to have a baby as well once he realizes she's been knitting too. The two of them decide to give the girls a surprise party, while the girls decide to give the boys a going-away party that is on the same night. On the night of the party, everyone is anticipating their guests arriving for the party. Lucy and Ethel ask for a glass of water when their guests arrive, while Ricky and Fred ask the girls to powder their nose. All of them hide their guests in the closet without realizing there's anyone else in there. Ricky and Fred reveal they know the girls are pregnant, only to be met with confusion. The girls explain they were knitting because they know about Fort Dix and want to see the boys in their uniform. When Fred and Ricky come out in their Civil War uniforms, Lucy is shocked to see they're on opposite sides. Some time later, everyone is laughing about all the wrong assumptions and reveal the surprise parties they had planned. At the same time, they all realize that their guests are still stuck in the closet. They quickly pull them out, stuck together, and separate them. Cast Crew Memorable Quotes Category:I Love Lucy Episodes Category:I Love Lucy Category:Episodes Category:I Love Lucy Season 1